


And they never kiss

by Lesleeeeeey



Category: Fight Club (1999)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood and Violence, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Violence
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:48:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22192816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesleeeeeey/pseuds/Lesleeeeeey
Summary: 他们从不接吻。Jack以前从未认真想过这点，而且这也没那么重要，可能Tyler只是令人意想不到的对爱很保守的一个人。他们从不说爱，他们只是炮友，在Marla不在的时间疯狂上床。但两个人都没考虑把关系变正式，任何一段，像要求Tyler停止和Marla上床或者他们俩停止上床。没人说过，于是便继续下去。
Relationships: Tyler Durden/Narrator
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	And they never kiss

**Author's Note:**

> 没头没尾的一辆车， 是很久以前看完后的凌晨激情产物。  
> 想起来来存个档。  
> 很烂很短，看完觉得不好看不要骂我。

他们从不接吻。

Jack以前从未认真想过这点，而且这也没那么重要，可能Tyler只是令人意想不到的对爱很保守的一个人。他们从不说爱，他们只是炮友，在Marla不在的时间疯狂上床。但两个人都没考虑把关系变正式，任何一段，像要求Tyler停止和Marla上床或者他们俩停止上床。没人说过，于是便继续下去。

Tyler永远只是粗暴的把他按在床上或墙上，压着他撕扯掉衣服，尖利的牙齿和粗糙的双手在他身上留下数不清的青紫的痕迹，与在俱乐部留下的凝固的血液和结痂的伤口混在一起。Tyler会温柔的抚过那些淤青，再狠狠的按下去，有时候Jack会疼的忍不住喊出来，而Tyler便会再次温柔的吻上去，将疼痛转变为几倍的快感。

Tyler永远是性爱中的主导者，就像在俱乐部一样。他会要求Jack给他口交，于是Jack便会听话的将阴茎贴在嘴边虔诚的从根部舔到顶端，接着全部含进去，用生涩的技术努力完成任务。他要么射在Jack的嘴里要么拔出来再插进Jack的屁股里，但他也从未射在过Jack的脸上，尽管他总是说要让精液糊满Jack的漂亮脸蛋上走出去让所有人知道他是一个什么样的婊子，但他从来没这么做过。Jack想象过他自己脸上沾满了精液，与血液混在一起跪在地上给Tyler口交，他更兴奋了，反应直白地表现在了他跳了两下的阴茎上。那一次Tyler直接捅了进去，把Jack操的鲜血淋漓，后来几天的聚会都没敢坐下过。

Tyler永远都会从他的后穴抽出来射在他的腹部，和他的混在一起。Tyler说这是为了安全，Jack只想说他放屁，想安全为什么不他妈带套。Tyler做爱的时候从不带套，至少和他做的时候不，但他还记得曾经见过的几个飘在马桶里的避孕套，是第一次在家里见到Marla的那次。

Tyler的准备工作永远不够，他只会用沾满了润滑剂的手指草草的捅两下Jack的后面，意思意思扩张一下便直直挺进来。最开始的几次Jack疼的差点昏过去，这简直比在俱乐部被人打到鼻梁骨折还疼，也还爽。等适应了之后Jack便会翻着白眼达到猛烈的前列腺高潮，Tyler会骂他是天生被人操的婊子，离了阴茎就活不了的贱货。Jack想也许他就是呢，毕竟他以前和女人做的时候从来没有过这么刺激的快感，疼痛与愉悦涌遍全身，爽到他无法思考涎水从嘴边留出，仿佛Tyler是在直接操他的脑子而不是屁股。等到后来他连开始的痛苦都没有了，肠道欢迎着捅进来的东西殷勤的收紧绞动着服务着，像是知道就是这玩意将他的主人直接带来无上的快乐。

Jack试过要和Tyler接吻，他小心翼翼的抬起手揽住Tyler的脖子，将埋头苦干的Tyler拉下来试图交换一个吻。但Tyler避开了，他只是低下头咬了一下Jack的鼻子，胯间的动作没有停下来过。他逼急了也只是把手指插进Jack的嘴里玩弄他的舌头，或者直接是直接换成阴茎。他从来没和Jack接过吻，就算是Jack张着那张水润光亮的嘴露出鲜红的舌尖，他也从没试过将那双嘴唇吮吸到红肿充血。

Tyler在他们两人的性爱中有很多本应很平常但他从来没干过的事，Jack曾经很好奇不解过。

但他现在懂了，他确实有一个假阴茎在他的行李箱里。

**Author's Note:**

> 如果有神仙太太看到了并愿意把这个垃圾车转到随缘，小的先在这给您磕头辣。


End file.
